1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shining personal adornment, more particularly one, which includes a hollow body, a shining unit held in the hollow body, a power supplying unit having a threaded portion, and a connecting part joined to one end of the hollow body; the first connecting part has a threaded portion, and contains a conducting element for electrical connection with the power supplying unit such that the shining unit will not be powered if both the threaded portions are loosely connected, and such that the shining unit will be powered when the threaded portions are tightly connected.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, glowing sticks and electronic lighting tubes are often seen in concerts, parties, festivals etc, which are held in hands, and waved for helping create atmosphere in the scenes. However, the conventional glowing sticks and electronic lighting tubes can only be held in hands while the users are dancing or posture.
Furthermore, most of the conventional glowing sticks contain catalytic agent, and a kind of luminous chemical therein such that glow will be produced when the luminous chemical is mixed with the catalytic agent. Because the above-mentioned glowing sticks can only be used once, the chemical therein will cause pollution to the environment after discarded.